RPlog:Raid of the Abyssal Ruins
Shoburhynn makes his way through the dank undercity, almost but not quite prowling his way around the piles and drifts of trash with his bowcaster carried in his arms. The critters and hooded scavengers clear him a path with scrabbles and squeaks, but he doesn't look like he's hunting them. Rather, he's eyeing the spaces and shadows between the trash piles, looking for something or someone... Amidst the shadows lingers the Twi'lek known as Tyy'sun. He crouches low in a small alcove behind some trash and watches the desolate undercity calmly, also searching.. The movement of Shoburhynn through the gritty scene does not go unnoticed and the Twi'lek slides forward to get a better look, keeping to the shadows. Tatooed lekku furl along the crimson skinned being's shoulders as he peers from behind some trash at the approaching Wookiee. Surely this was one of his contacts.. he scoops up a rock sized chunk of concrete from the ground and deftly tosses it high, lobbing the thing across the street and behind Shoburhynn. If the Wookiee stops and turns around, Tyy'sun steps out from behind the trash pile and places himself in the center of the street facing the huge being, his hands in his preter longcoat pockets. The chunk of concrete skips and clatters across an ancient ruined slidewalk before banging hollowly against its metal siding. The Wookiee spins in place, tracking the noise but spinning back once he sees the diversion it is. Rocks don't throw themselves, and people don't throw rocks without a reason. Sho draws a bead on the Tyy'sun as the Twi'lek comes to a stop in the middle of the street, standing his ground with his bowcaster at his shoulder. "Dramatic," he gwurfs. "Where's your cigarette?" (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun smiles in the darkness of the ruins, "Gone, Im afraid.. but I have a set of victory smoke already prepared for us should tonights adventure prove exciting." The Twi'lek pulls his hands from his pockets and holds them aloft in the air. "Dont shoot." he says with a chuckle, "I am Tyy'sun Eson." he introduces, stepping forward and towards Shoburhynn. Shoburhynn chuffs a chuckle and sweeps the 'caster left and right, checking the shadows to either side of Tyy'sun before lowering but not stowing the weapon. "And now I'm no longer at a disadvantage. Nice to meet you." The Wookiee takes a couple steps forward as well, moving to meet in the middle. "Adventure, eh? Paying interview? Just what am I interviewing for? I'm not some flag-carrying Republican." (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun nods, "I am counting on that." he says darkly, "The interview is two-fold.. most importantly I have some rabble I need taken care of down here." he looks over his shoulder and speaks a little quieter, his lekku rippling. "An area approximately the size of a city block will need to be cleared of anyone who is not a part of my team. After that I have a YT-1300 that needs a facelift.. for your participation you will recieve 1000 credits.. for an agreeable performance there will be other things in the future for us, my friend." Shoburhynn comes to a stop just out of arm's reach, 'caster cradled in one arm. "I see this isn't your average engineer gig," he wurfs, looking down at the shorter Twi'lek. "And just who is a part of your team? I wouldn't want to fail my exam..." (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun motions for Shoburhynn to follow him and the Twi'lek moves back into the shadows from where he came, crouching down and again and leading them out of the lime light of the dangerous area. A paper bag flutters down and lands in a heap somewhere to the side of the street and somewhere in the distance the sound of blaster fire can be heard. Tyy'sun glances down the street, "Arriving soon, I hope.. " he says, "Another of your kind shall be arriving shortly, and potentially an additional aid. a human woman I dont recomend you cross. We will wait for them here.. " the Twi'lek offers a wry smirk, "You will find that my line of work is often not very typical, Im afraid." Shoburhynn takes his 'caster back in both hands and follows off to one side. There's not much use in him trying to hide, but he stays out of the light as much as he can. There's little point in making it easy if one of these rabble tries to pick him off. "Not very typical means things stay interesting. That's not necessarily a bad thing," he growfs. Green eyes shift back and forth, keeping an eye out for anyone approaching, friend or foe. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Ever the faithful servant, Kyyiriiwur had come with all due speed. The message he had gottne had said something about combat, and the Wookiee was not going to miss out on any fist throwing... He'd even brought his axe with him, even if it was held in a duffel which swung at his side as he set foot in the subteranian bazaar. Noticing further movement down the way, Tyy'sun presses his back against a wall and peers out at the distantly approaching Kyyiriiwur.. "This is our next contact." he announces with a whisper to the Wookiee hear him. The Twi'lek steps out from behind the shadows and garbage heaps and into the center of the street, as he did before, and waves the distance Wookiee in.. quietly he returns to the shadows and waits for him to arrive. Shoburhynn's eyes move to follow Tyy'sun's direction, looking over Kyyiriiwur and nodding acknowledgement before returning to sweep the other approaches. A slightly sour, amused expression crosses his face for just a moment, then it's gone. AS the Twi'lek darts out and waves to him, the Wookiee growls softly to himself. He unzips the duffel and slips his hand inside, gripping the handle. If it proved to be an ambush he would go out fighting at least. As he passes the garbage heap and enters the shadows he growls, "Twi'lek? Is that you?" (speaking in Shyriiwook) "It is I, Kyyiriiwur, be at ease.. " says Tyy'sun quietly. "There is respect to be paid to us this night.. a gang of fools have decided not to heed my order to vacate this are of the undercity.. we will need to show them I mean business." he leans against the wall there in the shadows.. "Meet Shoburhynn, a potential for GTS.. " he motions to the other large Wookiee in presentation. Shoburhynn lowers his weapon and quietly chuffs a greeting to the approaching Wookiee. "Well met, Kyyiriiwur." He raises a hand to clasp, glancing past him and around, still on the lookout in case said fools decide to make an early appearance. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Kyyiriiwur turns towards the other Wookiee, giving him the up and down. "Shoburhynn.." He muttergrowls extending his own hand and gripping the others. Then louder and directed towards the Twi'lek. "Where are they?" (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun stands and takes a long look down the street which leads deeper into the Abyssal Ruins.. "We can wait for the other contacts, or get started.. personally Im all for getting this business underway, it could take awhile." he motions for the Wookiees to follow behind him and the Twi'lek begins trotting down the street, sticking more to the shadows of the dark place and hopping over a pile of trash. Somewhere to the side an old human ambles off, startled by the three shadowy figures moving along. Shoburhynn takes up his 'caster again and lopes along just behind and to one side of Tyy'sun, scanning his side of the street for anything hostile. The old bum gets a growled bark as a warning, hastening him back into a maze of rusty containers. The duffel is discarded in the shadows with the rest of the garbage. The Wookiee hefts it with both hands, feeling the weight of it as he follows along on the other side of the Twi'lek. Don't he feel special... After many minutes of moving deeper and deeper through the ruins Tyy'sun takes up a position behind a crumbling wall large enough to conceal all three of them behind. Leaning up against it the Twi'lek peers around the corner and points out a broken down building across the street. "As far as I am able to tell this is a typical hangout.." he says quietly. The building shows a busted out window with a blanket hanging over it. From within, a light glows through the blanket and occasional forms can be seen moving around inside the building. Thudding synth music rages from a sterio system somewhere within the building as well. Tyy'sun looks to Shoburhynn, his blue/gray gaze flashing dangerously, "Hope you have a tough stomach.. we walk in and end everyone within but one.. " he looks at both the Wookiees now.. "Suprise and inertia is our advantage." Shoburhynn slings his bowcaster over his shoulder and flexes his arms, chuffing at the Twi'lek. "Close combat? I prefer it actually," he says with a sneer and a toss of his head. The Wookiee looks over the building, eyeing the door in particular. "You want to enter first, or shall I?" he asks Kyyiriiwur. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Jaxx has arrived. After many minutes of moving deeper and deeper through the ruins Tyy'sun takes up a position behind a crumbling wall large enough to conceal all three of them behind. Leaning up against it the Twi'lek peers around the corner and points out a broken down building across the street. "As far as I am able to tell this is a typical hangout.." he says quietly. The building shows a busted out window with a blanket hanging over it. From within, a light glows through the blanket and occasional forms can be seen moving around inside the building. Thudding synth music rages from a sterio system somewhere within the building as well. Tyy'sun looks to Shoburhynn, his blue/gray gaze flashing dangerously, "Hope you have a tough stomach.. we walk in and end everyone within but one.. " he looks at both the Wookiees now.. "Suprise and inertia is our advantage." Shoburhynn slings his bowcaster over his shoulder and flexes his arms, chuffing at the Twi'lek. "Close combat? I prefer it actually," he says with a sneer and a toss of his head. The Wookiee looks over the building, eyeing the door in particular. "You want to enter first, or shall I?" he asks Kyyiriiwur. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Kyyiriiwur strokes his chin as he squints at the building. Already he is picturing the moves in his head. Moves that hopefully will end the lives of others and leave him standing in the end. He crouches there, waiting for a signal from the Twi'lek. This, was what he was for... Not sitting behind a desk or being the boss... He's so lost in his thoughts that he almost doesn't realize that the other Wookiee has said anything to him. "Hmm?" He muttergrowls. "Oh. Whichever. It's all the same to me." Jaxx moves in a slow crouch through the street, sticking close to a wall. His hand drifted awfully close to the Flash 4 blaster strapped at his hip. He stuck mostly to the shadows, as they provided him with the best cover. He sat on one knee, his keen ears taking in his surroundings. The target area lay just ahead, but didn't the agent say there would be others there? The gruff sound of a wookie's voice would startle him, and he would fluidly grab that blaster from his hip and throw himself back against the wall. He slowly creeped further ahead, towards the voice. Tyy'sun nods, and pulls the heavy blaster from his holster, "Kyyiriwur, take point, Shoburhynn will follow your lead - strike hard.. I will enter directly behind and emmediately join the fray.. good luck to you both." he turns towards the street and pauses, "leave one alive.. " before setting himself into position to run behind the Wookiees once they break into the street for the door. Something crashes from inside the building and laughter is heard from several unseen voices within. The music is turned up louder. Shoburhynn moves his shaggy head in a nod at the Twi'lek, eyes briefly moving across the other Wookiee's vibro-axe before moving into a crouch and fixing his gaze at his target, the door across the street and the goons within. His thick furry fingers flex with anticipation and his arms move into a particular position, ready to go. The Wookiee rises from his crouch, rolling his shoulders and trying to loosen up. His heart is beating a mile a minute, with excitement. He takes a breath, another and then he begins to move in a loping half run that grows faster with each step until he is running flat out the axe held at his chest. He raises the axe high over his head, barely pausing as he brings it violently back down in an attempt to chop the door in two. It's only wood, or so he reasons. Shoburhynn breaks cover right behind Kyyiriiwur, letting the other Wookiee gain a little distance so Kyyr has time to clear the doorway before he arrives. The door explodes under the sudden blow from the Wookiee, the vibro ax leading the way and weakening the structure of the door before the brunt of Kyyiriwur's considerable weight sends it into scattering shards! The inner room is revealed as scream of suprise erupt from those within - a gathering of 6 gangers and a few women are lounging around the room on couches and chairs, a portable sterio on a battery sits on a shelf in the corner pumping forth electronic vibes of sound. Everyone in the room scrambles, going for weapons, diving behind the couch, or screaming like fools at the fury entering their lair! Jaxx gazes shockingly at the two Wooks who take off across the street right in front of him. Instinct told Jaxx to shoot, but his mind told him this would be perfect cover for his own entry. He too stood straight up and took off in a head on run, but he was not aiming for the door, he was aiming for a nearby window. He wasn't sure if he could break the material or not, but he was going to. Upon reaching the window, he would leap sideways and shatter through it, landing in a roll where he would be in a crouched position, that blaster held out in front of him. Tyy'sun hits the street running, the wind hitting his face and his lekku and longcoat flowing around him as he goes. As Kyyiriiwur makes short work of the door, the Twi'lek opts for the window and steps up into a crouch onto the ledge of it, throwing down the blanket hung over it aside and leveling his blaster from his balanced position there. He fires several times right away into the scrambling gangers ahead of the Wookies, letting loose a ferral yell as he does so. A deafening roar reupts from the Wookiee's mouth as he rushes at the nearest being, unfortunatly a woman, but it makes no difference as she seems to be reaching for something underneath the chair. Kyyiriiwur does not wait to see what it is. The axe descends, slicing cleanly through the back of the woman's neck. And then he's leaping the dead body headed for yet another being without a backward glance to see if his companions have followed him or not. Shoburhynn barrels through the shattered doorway without slowing, howling a warbling warcry and grabbing the first ganger in range, a scrawny male with phosphorescent tattoos across one side of his face. The goon screams as Sho seizes him by the shoulder and tries to fend him off with a well-used knife, but he doesn't even manage to get it halfway around before the Wookiee drives him through the wall head first, leaving the twitching corpse of the ganger hanging there and turning for another. Tyy'sun's first two shots decimate one ganger who manages to pull a blaster and level it, sending him backwards to the floor in a shower of sparks and blood. The Twi'lek drops into the room now, coat flaring behind him and turns the blaster on its side as he rushes a large, bald headed youth and proceeds to blaster whip the thug with a snarl. Eyes shining intensely with addrenaline, and tatooed lekku writhing around hi shoulders and back, the Twi'lek looks ferral indeed! The room is in chaos! Pulsating electronic music serenades 3 brutal deaths in the first moments of the struggle and the gangers look hard pressed indeed as the interia of the event threatens to move to its inevitable conclusion. Attempting to pull together some form of defense against the enraged onsluaght of the Wookiees and Twi'lek, the three remaining gangers and two women form a small unit at the center of the room.. two of the men hold sharp knives and one of them brandishes a mean looking sawed off blaster rifle which he attempts to ready and bring to bare on Kyyiriiwur. The women look around frightened from behind the men as the two the the knives charge, one going to Shoburhynn and one gonig for Tyy'sun! As he hurdles the dead body the ganger with the sawed off begins firing, pumping hot red blaster bolts into the air. They zing past the Wookiee, and he seems almost charmed as he dances through them.. Charmed until one smacks poor Kyyiriiwur in the side of his head, burning his fur and sending him crashing to the ground, howling with pain and clutching at the side of his face. Shoburhynn spins away from the wall-hung ganger like some furry demented dancer, fixing his cold eyes on the knife-wielder that's rushing him. The Wookiee lets loose with another warbling cry and chops his arms down, shattering the ganger's forearms before he can get close enough to bury the knife in his chest. The knife immediately clatters to the floor and the ganger's snarl turns into a shriek of pain as he collapses to his knees, cradling his ruined arms to his chest. Tyy'sun makes a face as he sees Kyyiriiwur go down and notes the human rushing him.. he makes a quick decision to go for the sawed off blaster weilder and levels his blaster, puttings several searing shots into the man from across the room. The sawed off rifle falls to the ground along with the owner in a pile. The Twi'lek is then burried under the force of the attacking human with the knife and the two go tumbling down in conflict, fists flying and the glint of steal somewhere in the fray. The human with the knife fighting Tyy'sun slashes repeatedly in an attempt to cut the Twi'lek, and manages a wound here and ther, but nothing too substantial.. Tyy'sun's blaster smashes the side of his head though, and the ganger goes down.. The Twi'lek levels his blaster and makes short work of the unconscious man. The ganger in front of Sho simply clutches his arm and cries out, falling to his knees and begging for mercy in accented basic. The women turn and run for an exit at the back of the room. The Wookiee writhes on the floor, patting at the side of his face. All of a sudden a howl goes up. "I can't see!" Indeed, the flesh around his left eye has been cooked into a boiled mass of raw flesh, impeding his vision. Shoburhynn grrOWLS as he sees the two women make a break for the back door. Tyy and Kyyr are both down but the women are the only targets left, and the ganger before him qualifies as "still alive"... The Wookiee makes his decision and takes a step towards one of the tattered couches, unceremoniously knocking over the howling ganger as he does so. With a sharp kick he sends it skidding across the floor at the two women, hoping to knock them over or at least block the door before they can escape. Tyy'sun moves quickly up to Kyyiriiwur and takes a measure of the extent of the Wookiee's injury.. the observation brings a grimace to his face. Realizing there is yet work to be done the Twi'lek places a cold expression onto the remaining ganger who sits on the floor sniveling like a boy. "Get up, wretch.. next time I declare a section of the Ruins off limits to you punks perhaps you'll pay attention." he reaches down and grabs the man to his feet and gets in his face, pushing him backwards towards the street exit, "Let them all know again that any remaining within the given sector will be cut down where they stand!" he shoves the man through the door and onto the street with a laugh. The women topple down onto the couch as the large object smashes into their legs. In a jumble, they scream and jostle to get upright again, one grasping at her ankle in pain. Kyyiriiwur sucks in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and failing. He lets loose another howl as he tries to push himself to his feet with one hand, pain exploding in his head as he moves it. He sags back to the floor. Shoburhynn howls at the women, long and loud. "Shut your mouths and stay put!" Not that he expects them to understand him, but hopefully his tone will carry his meaning. He turns and moves to assist Kyyr to his feet, wincing a little at the gory wound on the side of the smaller Wookiee's head. "Easy, use me to get to your feet..." (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun frowns as he walks back into the room, his lekku cascading down the back of his longcoat.. he looks at the situation and then casts a dark gaze over the women, who sit on the couch clutching one another in arms, a scene of carnage all around then.. He uncerimoniously stalks them and grabs them both by their curly hair and drags them to the door and boots them out as well, roughly.. He then pulls his blaster out and fries the sterio, which explodes, bringing a blessed silence to the room. The sounds the screaming down the street begins to get quieter as well as the women make their escape. The Twi'lek turns to the two Wookiees, "Well done." he says respectfully, "Not the more honorable of adversaries, but the work needed to be done." he laments.. he looks at Kyyiriiwur with a concerned expression, "We should get him to the hospital and regroup.. but I dont want to give the gangers too much time to form a defensive if they really do mean to stay.. " Kyyiriiwur leans slightly against the other Wookiee, clutching his head with his free hand. He doesn't say anything, merely grits his teeth and tries to hold back any more outbursts. Shoburhynn gets an arm around Kyyr and nods to Tyy'sun, giving the room one last sour look before making for the door. "This is your turf, you know it best," he grwls. "Lead the way." (speaking in Shyriiwook) Tyy'sun moves out to the street, slowly at first, peering forth from the shattered doorway.. when he is satisfied that everything is clear, he leads out in the street and beings the journey out of the Abyssal Ruins, keeping to the shadows and leading the two Wookiees. As he goes he produces a comlink from his satchel and mutters into it quietly. Fade to black..